Learn
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang dingin dan tidak mempunyai teman. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan begitu saja merubah dunia-ku? TaoRis Yaoi BL Don't like don't read! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Cast: All EXO Member

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Menurut readers apa?

Rate: T

_"Dasar namja pembawa sial! Kau tidak sepantas-nya hidup!"_

_"Kau tau, orangtua-mu meninggal karena-mu! Anak-ku meninggal karena-mu! Kau seharus-nya mati saja!"_

_"Ckck, keluarga yang malang, tapi memang salah anak itu sih,"_

Mimpi buruk lagi. Mimpi buruk itu terus datang dan datang lagi. Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu…

Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri dari sofa tempat aku tidur. Ya, aku memang tidak tidur di tempat tidur. Tentu saja. Bukan berarti aku tidak punya tempat tidur. Tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi kemarin malam aku mengerjakan tugas sampai malam dan akibat-nya adalah aku tertidur di sofa seperti ini.

Aku hidup di sebuah flat kecil yang dekat dengan sekolah-ku. Aku membiayai hidup-ku dengan bekerja part time di-suatu toko. Yahh, beginilah hidup-ku. Tidak ada satupun saudara-ku yang mau menampung-ku. Tentu saja. Aku adalah bocah 'pembawa sial' bagi mereka.

Author POV

Seorang namja bermata panda terlihat memasuki pelataran SM Korean High School. Ya, sekolah-nya mulai hari ini. Ia tersenyum cerah melihat sekolah baru-nya itu.

"Nah, Tao-ie, ini sekolah-mu sekarang,"kata namja dibelakang-nya

"Ahh, ne, Luhan ge,"kata namja yang dipanggil Tao itu "Aku sangat senang, sekolah ini sangat bagus!"

Namja yang bernama Luhan itu menatap Tao dengan penuh sayang. Ia berusaha mengacak rambut Tao yang notabene lebih tinggi dari-nya itu. Dan jadilah ia harus sedikit (?) berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

"Yakk! Lulu geee, jangan acak-acak rambut-ku!"protes Tao sambil mem-pout-kan bibir-nya imut

"Omonaaa, kenapa kau ini imut sekali sihh?"kata Luhan gemas sambil mencubit pipi Tao

"Yakk! Luhan ge!"

"Ahaha, ne, ne, sudah ayo cepat kita keruangan kepala sekolah,"ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Tao

"Annyeonghaseyo, choneun Huang Zi Tao imnida, bangapseupnida,"kata Tao didepan kelas baru-nya sambil berusaha tersenyum manis

Hampir semua murid yeoja sangat gemas melihat Tao. Aigoo, mereka seperti ingin mencubit pipi Tao sekarang juga!

"Baiklah Tao, silakan duduk disebelah… Kris,"

-TBC-

Gyahaha pendek sekali .-.v ini prolog ya readers ini prolog .-.v buat kelanjutan-nya, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Learn

Cast: All EXO Member

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Menurut readers apa?

Rate: T

-0-

"Annyeong,"kata Tao sambil menyapa namja yang akan menjadi teman berbagi tempat duduk selama satu tahun ini

"Hmm,"balas namja itu, hanya bergumam

Tao sedikit menaikkan alis-nya karena bingung. Bukan-kah, tidak membalas sapaan orang lain itu tidak sopan? Bukankah Korea adalah Negara yang sangat menjunjung tinggi yang nama-nya kesopanan?

Tao menggeleng-kan kepala-nya. Mungkin, namja ini merasa tidak mengenal-nya sehingga merasa tidak perlu membalas sapaan-nya. Ya, mungkin begitu.

Tao mem-fokus kan pandangan-nya ke papan tulis, walau sedikit-sedikit ia melirik ke namja tampan disebelah-nya itu. Tampan? Ne. Tao akui namja disebelah-nya itu tampan. Sangat tampan, malah. Tapi… sifat dingin-nya itu membuat Tao penasaran.

-0-

"Annyeong Tao-ssi, Oh Sehun imnida~"

"Annyeong! Kim Jong In imnida~"

"Byun Baekhyun imnida~"

"Park Chanyeol imnida,"

"Emm, ne, annyeong,"balas Tao sambil tersenyum

"Tao-ssi, jangan sungkan-sungkan dengan kami, ne? Jangan memanggil kami dengan embel-embel –ssi, kau bisa memanggil kami langsung dengan nama saja,"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Emm, ne, kalau begitu, kalian juga bisa memanggil-ku dengan Tao saja, tidak usah dengan –ssi segala,"balas Tao

"Eumm, oh ya, ayo kekantin, Kyungsoo chagi sudah menunggu-ku~"ajak Kai

-0-

Tao mengikuti langkah teman-teman baru-nya itu ke kantin. Ia melihat sekeliling. Penuh dengan anak-anak yang duduk berkelompok dan saling mengobrol sambil melahap makanan mereka. Tapi mata Tao tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk sendirian. Seakan tidak ada anak yang mau menemani atau sekedar berbagi tempat duduk dengan namja itu.

"Eumm, Sehun-ah,"panggil Tao

"Ne? Ada apa?"tanya Sehun sambil menatap Tao

"Itu.. namja yang duduk sendirian disana, itu Kris-ssi kan?"tanya Tao sambil melirik kearah Kris

"Ahh, ne, itu memang Kris, namja yang duduk sebangku dengan-mu itu,"jawab Sehun "Dia hampir tidak punya teman, tatapan mata-nya sangat tajam dan ia sangat dingin, sehingga semua orang takut untuk berteman dengannya,"

"Ohh begitu..,"gumam Tao "Hampir tidak punya teman? Berarti.. ia punya teman kan?"

"Ne, dia memang punya teman, tapi hanya satu,"jelas Sehun "Dan temannya itu.. entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihat temannya lagi semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, jadi, yahh, sekarang ia tidak punya teman sama sekali,"

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya paham. Tapi ia merasa sedikit aneh. Bagaimana cara-nya ada orang yang tahan tidak punya teman seperti itu? Tao pernah tidak punya teman sama sekali, dan rasa-nya itu sangat sepi. Maka dari itu Tao sangat gugup pagi tadi. Ia tak mau mengulang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Disaat semua orang menjauhi-nya dan menganggap-nya sampah.

"Tao, cepat duduk sini!"kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelah-nya

"Ahh, ne!"

Tao cepat-cepat duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Ia duduk diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Tao-ah, sebelum kau bersekolah disini, kau bersekolah dimana?"tanya Baekhyun

"Aku? Aku sekolah di China,"jawab Tao

"China? Lalu kenapa kau pindah kesini?"tanya Chanyeol

"Emm, kakakku pindah kesini, jadi aku harus ikut, karena, aku tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di China, jadi aku ikut saja kesini,"jawab Tao setengah bohong setengah jujur

"Ohh begitu, oh ya, kau lahir kapan Tao-ah?"tanya Chanyeol

"Aku? Aku lahir 2 Mei 1993,"

"Mwo? Kau lebih muda dariku!"

"Mwo? Kau lebih tua dariku!"

Tao menatap polos Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berbicara berbarengan. Memang tidak aneh, kalau Baekhyun lebih tua dari-nya dan Sehun lebih muda dari-nya. Tao masuk kekelas yang mengandalkan otak, bukan umur. Jadi, sekalipun umur-mu masih 10 tahun sekalipun, tapi otak-mu dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, kau bisa masuk kekelas Tao dkk.

Tao POV

"Tao, berarti kau harus memanggil-ku hyung,"kata Baekhyun dengan wajah serius

"Kau juga harus memanggil-ku hyung, Tao-ie,"kata Chanyeol

"Eumm, ne, Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung,"kataku sambil tersenyum polos

"Aigoo, ternyata Tao-ie lebih tua dari-ku! Baiklah, aku akan memanggil-mu hyung kalau begitu!"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum cerah

"Ne, aku juga akan memanggil-mu hyug, Tao hyung,"kata Kai juga

"Eumm,"

"Oh ya, kalian mau kupesankan makanan? Sekalian aku menemui Kyungsoo chagi,"kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar

"Aishh, sudahlah! Sana cepat pesankan makanan yang biasa! Oh ya, kau mau makan ramyun kan, Tao?"tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Ne, boleh saja,"

"Baiklah, akan kupesankan,"kata Kai

Kai berjalan meninggalkan meja kami. Kulihat ia memeluk pinggang seorang namja begitu sampai ditengah-tengah (?) jalan. Omona.. pasti itu namjachingu-nya Kai.

"Baekkie hyung, itu namjachingu Kai ya?"tanyaku sambil menunjuk namja yang masih betah dipelukkan Kai itu

"Ne, itu namjachingu Kai. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari kita, tapi umur-nya hampir sama denganmu, sama-sama 93lines,"jelas Baekhyun hyung

"Ohh, begitu.. berarti, yang nama-nya Kyungsoo-ssi itu pintar ya?"tanyaku polos

"Eumm, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi.. ia mendapat beasiswa dalam bidang memasak, jadi ia bisa naik ke tingkat lebih tinggi dari kita karena kemampuan memasak-nya itu, disini kan juga ada tingkatan yang mengandalkan memasak, Tao-ah,"jelas Baekhyun hyung

"Ohh, arraseo,"gumam-ku sambil manggut manggut "Bagaimana dengan Kris-ssi?"

"Kris-ssi? Aku.. tidak begitu mengenal-nya. Tanya saja pada Chanyeol. Ia 'mantan' sahabat Kris,"jawab Baekhyun hyung sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol hyung

Aku melihat kearah Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hyung terlihat menghela nafas. Menghela nafas? Kenapa?

"Dulu.. aku dan Kris bersahabat, sangat dekat, seperti lem dan perangko,"jelas Chanyeol hyung "Kris merupakan namja yang sangat baik, dulu temannya sangat banyak. Semua orang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi, semua-nya berubah ketika seorang namja bernama Zhang Yixing, datang dan menghancurkan segala-nya,"

-Flashback On-

_"Kris-ah, kau serius, ingin mendekati namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu?"tanya Chanyeol_

_"Ne, memang kenapa, Yeollie-ah? Tidak ada salah-nya kan? Ia cantik, pandai nge-dance, aku menyukai-nya,"balas Kris acuh tak acuh_

_"Tapi.. aku melihat gelagat buruk dari-nya, Kris,"_

_"Gelagat buruk apa? Kau terlalu berprasangka buruk, Park Chanyeol,"_

_"Aku.. aku bukannya berprasangka buruk, Kris. Tapi.. aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari-nya, aku tidak senang bila kau mendekati-nya,"_

_"Tak senang bila aku mendekati-nya? Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah punya Baekhyun, kan?"_

_"Aishh! Bukannya aku cemburu! Tapi.. kau tau kan? Zhang Yixing dibenci oleh semua siswa disekolah ini! Kau tau kan? Kau bisa-bisa ikut dibenci bila berteman dengannya, Wu Yi Fan!"jelas Chanyeol_

_"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa dekat dengannya. Lagipula, kau tidak akan menjauhi-ku, kan?"_

_"Entahlah.. aku tidak dapat menerima apabila kau mendekati namja itu. Kuperingatkan kau, Kris-ah, Zhang Yixing tidak sebaik kelihatannya,"_

-Flashback Off-

"Setelah itu, Kris jadi gencar mendekati namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu. Dan akhirnya.. semua orang perlahan menjauhi Kris. Karena, mereka tak mau berteman dengan Kris yang mulai akrab dengan Zhang Yixing atau Lay itu,"jelas Chanyeol hyung "Jangan anggap kami jahat. Tapi, kami telah berulang kali memberitahu Kris untuk tidak mendekati Lay, tapi ia tidak mendengarkan kami dan malah makin mendekati-nya,"

"Memang, memang ada apa dengan namja bernama Lay ini?"tanyaku penasaran

"Lay itu.. anak seorang yakuza. Ia sangat jahat. Mungkin karena tertular ayah-nya. Ia, sangat senang menyiksa hoobae-nya. Entah memukul atau meminta uang secara paksa,"jelas Chanyeol hyung "Tapi.. entah kenapa, perilaku Lay berubah ketika dihadapan Kris. Lay terlihat, baik sekali,"

"Maka dari itu Kris makin terjerat dalam pesona Lay. Dan.. entahlah. Aku tidak mengetahui kabar mereka setelah itu. Tapi, dua tahun yang lalu, Lay pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini, ia pergi, dan tidak pernah muncul lagi. Aku tidak tau ia pergi kemana,"

Aku mengangguk-angguk begitu Chanyeol hyung selesai bercerita. Jadi itu alasannya, mengapa Kris tidak punya teman sampai saat ini? Aishh, tapi aku tetap saja tidak mengerti.

"Sejak Lay pergi, Kris menutup diri dari pergaulan. Bahkan ia tidak mengidahkan-ku ketika aku mengajaknya bergabung di klub basket lagi. Ia tidak mau diajak mengobrol oleh orang-orang lagi,"kata Chanyeol hyung

"Sudah sudah, jangan diingat-ingat lagi, Yeollie-ah, aku tau kok, kau pasti masih sedih karena kehilangan sahabat berharga-mu itu,"kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol

"Ne, aku tidak sedih lagi kok,"balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar

"Baguslah,"

-TBC-

Akhirnya FF ini lanjut juga xD *sujud syukur* wahaha, maaf cerita part ini melenceng dari prolog-nya .-. tapi tenang aja, yang tentang anak pembawa sial itu tetep ada hubungannya kok ama cerita ini, cuman dipart ini ga terlalu dibahas .-. Gomawo buat **taobbuinggtao **sama **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **yang uah review di chapter sebelum-nya :D Review lagi, ne? Gomawo :D *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: All EXO Member

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Menurut readers apa?

Rate: T

-0-

Kai datang sambil membawakan pesanan kami. Dibelakangnya, ia diikuti oleh seorang namja yang kuketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Ahh! Kyungsoo! Ayo cepat duduk sini!"kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelah-nya yang masih kosong

"Eumm, ne,"kata namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ahh, Kyungsoo hyung, kenalkan, ini Tao, dia baru pindah kekelas kami hari ini,"kata Kai sambil menunjukku

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu langsung menatap-ku dan tersenyum kearah-ku. Aku membalas senyum-nya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida,"

"Huang Zi Tao imnida,"

-0-

Waktu istirahat telah usai. Aku, Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Sehun serta Kai kembali ke kelas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hyung kembali kekelas-nya bersama temannya, Suho hyung.

Saat kembali kekelas, aku melihat Kris-ssi, teman sebangku-ku itu, sudah ada ditempat-nya. Loh? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak melihat-nya tadi.

Aku langsung duduk ditempat-ku dan sesekali melirik namja disebelah-ku ini. Aigoo.. aku ingin mengajak-nya mengobrol tapi aku takut ia tidak akan meresponnya seperti tadi pagi.

"Hey, anak baru, berhenti melirikku seperti itu,"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar namja disebelah-ku ini mengeluarkan suara. Aigoo.. jadi ia menyadari bahwa aku diam-diam melirik-nya sedaritadi? Omona

"E-ehh.. mianhae,"kata-ku malu

Kris-ssi hanya diam mendengar permintaan maaf-ku. Aku juga ikut terdiam. Suasana-nya jadi canggung begini..

"Annyeonghaseyo,"

Aku menatap yeoja yang memasuki ruangan kelas kami. Ahh, itu kan yeoja yang tadi pagi mengantarkan-ku ke-kelas. Kalau tidak salah, nama-nya Yoona. Ya. Yoona songsaengnim.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yoona songsaengnim,"balas seluruh anak dikelas itu, termasuk aku

"Ahh, kalian sudah kenal kan dengan murid baru disini?"tanya Yoona songsaengnim sambil menatap-ku dan tersenyum.

"Ne songsaengnim~"

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"kata Yoona songsaengnim sambil tersenyum cerah "Dan, karena Tao duduk dengan Kris, Kris, bisakah kau membantu Tao dalam pelajarannya dan bahasa-nya? Aku yakin Tao belum terlalu bisa berbahasa Korea serta pelajaran disini,"

Aku melirik kearah Kris-ssi. Raut wajah-nya terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tapi aku yakin, didalam hati-nya ia sangat kesal dan tidak mau membimbing-ku.

Kris POV

Membimbing anak baru ini, eoh? Hmm… bisa saja. Tapi, sesungguh-nya aku sama sekali tidak mau. Membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Ehh, tapi, tapi, aku, aku bisa sendiri kok songsaengnim,"kata anak baru itu terbata

"Bisa sendiri? Memang kenapa? Kau yakin bisa sendiri?"

"Umm, itu… aku, nanti, Kris-ssi, mungkin tidak mau…,"kata namja disebelah-ku ini dengan gelisah

Ohh. Jadi ia takut, begitu? Haha. Menarik.

"Tidak apa songsaengnim, aku akan membimbing-nya,"kata-ku mengeluarkan suara

"Nah, Tao, kau dengar kan apa kata Kris? Ia mau kok membimbing-mu,"kata Yoona songsaengnim sambil tersenyum "Jadi, Kris, bimbinglah Tao sebaik-baik nya, ne? Ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..,"

-0-

"Nama-mu, Tao kan?"tanya-ku

"Eumm, ne… nama-ku Tao,"

"Kau.. sudah tau nama-ku, kan?"tanya-ku lagi

"Ne, aku sudah tau nama-mu,"kata namja bernama Tao ini. Ia memberanikan diri-nya untuk mengangkat kepala-nya dan menatap-ku

"Hmm, begitu yaa…,"

"Eumm, kalau aku boleh tau, Kris-ssi lahir kapan?"tanya Tao dengan mata polos-nya itu

"Aku? 6 November 1990,"jawab-ku cuek

"Ehh? Jinja? Wahh! Berarti kau lebih tua dari-ku!"kata Tao senang "Jadi, aku boleh ya memanggil Kris-ssi dengan Kris ge?"

Aku menatap-nya. Ia juga menatap-ku dengan tatapan polos-nya itu. Entah kenapa.. ia tampak seperti Lay dimata-ku.

Dulu, waktu pertama kali mengenal Lay. Ia juga begini. Ingin memanggil-ku dengan sebutan 'gege' dan menatap-ku dengan tatapan polos. Yah, walaupun sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan tatapan polos-nya waktu itu. Sekarang pikiran-ku tentang diri-nya hanyalah.. Hhh. Entahlah.

"Hmm, terserah-mu saja-lah,"balasku acuh tak acuh

"Yeyy, asyikk, Kris gege~"

Aku tidak mengidahkan tingkah laku namja disebelah-ku ini. Walaupun aku tadi bilang ia 'hampir' mirip dengan Lay. Tapi mereka berdua jauh berbeda. Tao itu lebih.. yah, kekanakkan, polos. Sedangkan Lay? Ia tidak sepolos ini, bahkan ia benar-benar tidak polos.

"Kris ge, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal nomor 12?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?"tanyaku tanpa ekspresi

"Ne~ aku tidak mengerti, maka dari itu aku minta diajarkan oleh-mu, ge,"kata Tao sambil menunjukkan wajah polos-nya

Aku melihat soal yang ditanyakan oleh-nya. Aigo. Soal ini kan gampang sekali. Otak anak ini bagaimana?

"Ini gampang sekali, mata panda,"kata-ku datar "Kau yang tidak bisa berfikir atau bagaimana?"

"Yakk! Jangan memanggil-ku mata panda! Aku punya nama! Huang Zi Tao!"kata Tao sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya "Lagipula aku kan masih dalam tahap belajar ge, jadi belum mengerti benar,"

Aku terdiam melihat-nya mempout-kan bibir-nya seperti ini. Aigo. Ia benar-benar mirip Lay. Aishh. Kehadiran namja ini membuat-ku hanya terkenang dengan kenangan menyakitkan itu. Menyebalkan.

"Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu, mata panda,"kata-ku tanpa ekspresi

"Yakk! Nama-ku bukan mata panda! Nama-ku Huang Zi Tao! Ingat itu, ge!"kata-nya kesal

"Terserah-mu lah,"

Aku mendengar Tao mengumam-kan suatu makian (?) atau apalah itu yang ditujukan untuk-ku. Tapi aku hanya diam dan tak membalas-nya. Memori otak-ku memutar kembali masa-masa ku bersama Lay. Aish. Sudah susah-susah melupakannya tapi kehadiran namja ini malah memperburuk segala-nya. Ia membuat-ku teringat pada Lay kan? Aish.

"Kris-ge~ Punya adik atau kakak tidak?"

"Tidak,"

"Punya tempat tinggal kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tinggal dimana jika tak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Eum.. apalagi ya? Oh ya. Punya yeojachingu atau namjachingu tidak?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Tao. Yeojachingu atau namjachingu? Hh. Apakah Lay masih bisa kusebut sebagai namjachingu? Hubungan kami memang tidak pernah berakhir-kan. Tapi.. entahlah. Kurasa sekarang ia sudah tidak menganggap-ku namjachingu-nya lagi.

"Kris-ge? Halo?"kata Tao sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di-depan mata-ku

"Ehh.. apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaan-ku, ge. Sudah punya yeojachingu atau namjachingu belum?"

"Belum,"

Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Lay. Bukan-kah begitu?

-0-

Tao POV

"Tao hyung, kulihat sedaritadi kau mengobrol terus dengan Kris-ssi. Tidak lelah dengan tanggapannya yang singkat-singkat itu?"tanya Sehun

"Eumm.. ani, aku tidak lelah kok. Aku senang mengobrol dengan Kris-ge. Kadang-kadang ia tidak menanggapi-ku dengan singkat. Ia kadang-kadang menjelaskan sesuatu secara panjang lebar kepada-ku,"jelas-ku

"Kris-ge? Omona.. hubungan kalian sudah sedekat itukah?"

"Ani, tidak seperti itu Baekhyun hyung,"sanggahku "Aku tadi yang meminta izin pada Kris-ge sendiri untuk memanggil-nya 'gege'. Lagipula ia memang lebih tua daripada aku. Jadi kan lebih baik kupanggil gege daripada –ssi. Tidak enak,"

"Ne, ne. Arraseo,"

Aku berjalan kearah gerbang pulang bersama Sehun, Baekhyun hyung, dan Chanyeol hyung. Kai menjemput Kyungsoo hyung dikelas-nya. Saat sampai didekat gerbang, aku melihat Luhan-ge ada disana. Kurasa Luhan-ge tidak bilang pada-ku kalau ia mau menjemput-ku. Tapi tidak apalah.

"Luhan-ge!"panggil-ku

"Ahh! Tao-ie!"

Luhan-ge menghampiri-ku. Entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan bahwa mata Sehun tidak berkedip begitu melihat Luhan-ge. Ahh, sudahlah. Tidak usah memikir-kan itu.

"Luhan-ge kenapa datang kesekolah-ku? Gege tidak bilang-bilang sebelum-nya,"

"Hehe, tadi gege kira gege akan pulang lama, tapi ternyata bos gege membolehkan-ku untuk pulang cepat,"jelas Luhan-ge dengan senyum manis-nya

"Ohh.. begitu,"kata-ku manggut-manggut (?) "Oh ya ge! Kenal-kan, ini teman-teman-ku,"

"Yang ini nama-nya Baekhyun hyung,"kata-ku sambil menunjuk Baekhyun hyung yang langsung tersenyum "Umur-nya lebih tua setahun daripada aku,"

"Yak! Tao, apakah itu perlu disebutkan?!"

"Ehehe maaf hyung,"kataku sambil cengengesan "Yang ini nama-nya Chanyeol hyung. Ia juga sama dengan Baekhyun hyung. Setahun lebih tua daripada aku,"

Chanyeol hyung langsung tersenyum begitu aku memperkenalkan diri-nya. Luhan-ge juga tersenyum ketika aku memperkenalkan teman-teman-ku.

"Nah, yang ini nama-nya Sehun. Ia setahun lebih muda daripada aku,"kata-ku sambil menunjuk Sehun

Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun. Ia tersenyum dengan gugup begitu aku memperkenalkan diri-nya pada kakak-ku. Aigoo, ada apa dengannya?

"Nah, hyungdeul, Sehun-ah, ini gege kandung-ku. Nama-nya Xi Luhan. Ia lebih tua 3 tahun daripada aku,"jelas-ku

"Ahh, annyeonghaseyo,"sapa Baekhyun hyung

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo,"balas Luhan-ge "Eumm, Tao-ah, bukannya mau mengganggu kebersamaan-mu bersama teman-teman-mu. Tapi.. aku harus membawa-mu pulang,"

"Harus ge? Memang ada apa?"tanya-ku bingung

"Emm, ada tamu dirumah kita, sudah ayo cepat, aku tak enak pada tamu-nya,"ajak Luhan-ge

"Emm, ne. Hyungdeul, Sehun, aku pulang dulu ya, sampai bertemu besok~"pamit-ku

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Tao-ie!"kata Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung serempak

Aku langsung mengikuti langkah Luhan-ge yang telah berjalan mendahului-ku. Sebenar-nya ada apa sih? Atau.. jangan-jangan Minhyuk dan Sungjae datang?

-0-

Kris POV

Aku menaiki motor-ku (anggap aja motor Kris itu motor besar/motor ninja gitu yaa) kearah flat-ku. Saat hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, aku melihat namja bermata panda itu bersama teman-temannya dan seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. Apakah itu.. namjachingu Tao?

Ani. Tidak mungkin. Tao itu terlalu polos untuk mempunyai namjachingu bukan? Pasti itu hanya kakak-nya. Atau seseorang-lah. Yang pasti bukan namjachingu-nya. Setidak-nya, jangan.

Aishh. Kris. Untuk apa kau memikirkan siapa namja itu sebenar-nya? Tidak penting bukan? Mau itu pacar Tao ataupun saudara Tao, tidak ada hubungannya dengan-mu! Jadi, jangan memikir-kan itu. Jangan Kris. Jangan.

Aku menjalankan kembali motor-ku. Aku memfokuskan pikiran-ku pada jalan yang akan kutempuh. Untuk apa aku memikirkan namja bermata panda itu? Aish membuang-buang waktu saja.

END Kris POV

Tao POV

Begitu sampai dirumah, aku disuguhi pemandangan seorang namja yang tengah tidur. Ia tidur dengan posisi kepala-nya diletakkan dibahu namja lain yang ada disamping-nya. Aigo. Benar-kan dugaan-ku. Minhyuk hyung dan Sungjae datang.

"Ahh! Tao!"kata si namja yang masih bangun, Minhyuk hyung "Sungie-ah, Tao sudah datang. Ireona..,"

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah-ku dan menaruh tas-ku ditempat yang biasa-nya. Aku langsung duduk didepan Sungjae dan Minhyuk hyung. Aku memperhatikan Minhyuk hyung yang tengah membangunkan Sungjae yang tertidur itu. Dasar tukang tidur.

"Aigoo~ Sung Jae~ Cepat bangun! Atau aku akan marah dan tidak memberi-mu…,"

"Yakk! Jangan teruskan kalimat-mu! Baiklah aku bangun..,"kata Sungjae pasrah

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-ku melihat tingkah pasangan konyol dihadapan-ku ini. Yah, walaupun kuakui mereka tampak sangat manis ketika bersama. Tapi, entahlah. Mereka tampak konyol. *digeplakMinJaeshipper*

"Yak! Jangan tunjukkan aura lovey-dovey kalian didepan adikku!"kata Luhan-ge begitu duduk disamping-ku

Minhyuk hyung dan Sungjae langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatan-entah-apa-itu yang dilakukan mereka tadi. Mereka kini memfokuskan tatapan mereka pada kami.

"Kenapa Minhyuk hyung dan Sungjae datang?"tanyaku langsung pada inti-nya

"Kenapa kau langsung bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak mau kami datang, eoh?"balas Sungjae

"Bukan seperti itu hyung…,"kata-ku pelan "Aku hanya bertanya,"

"Tuh kan Sungie, ia hanya bertanya. Jangan langsung meresponnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu,"kata Minhyuk hyung "Jadi begini Tao, aku.. emm, aku dan Sungjae mau pindah ke rumah sebelah, karena itu, Sungjae juga harus pindah sekolah kan…,"

"Karena aku harus pindah sekolah, jadi aku bertanya pada Luhan hyung, apakah Luhan hyung mengetahui suatu sekolah yang bisa kumasuki,"kata Sungjae

Sungjae menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan Luhan hyung menyarankan-ku untuk pindah kesekolah-mu saja,"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan-ku?"tanya-ku heran

"Aishh.. aku mau minta bantuan-mu untuk membimbing-ku selama masa-masa baru bersekolah disana, aku juga mau meminta-mu untuk membujuk kepala sekolah agar aku bisa sekelas dengan-mu,"jelas Sungjae

"Aihh, tidak usah dibujuk pun kau akan masuk kekelas-ku, Sungjae-ah. Kau itu kan terkenal pintar. Pasti bisa masuk kekelas-ku,"jelas-ku

"Jinja?"

"Ne,"kata-ku sambil tersenyum "Umur tidak masalah dikelas-ku. Bahkan ada yang seumuran dengan Luhan-ge dan masuk kekelas yang sama seperti-ku,"

"Ehh? Jeongmalyo?"tanya Luhan-ge kaget

"Ne ge, aku tidak berbohong, memang ada yang seumuran dengan-mu dan sekelas dengan-ku. Ia juga menjadi teman sebangku-ku,"

"Dia menjadi teman sebangku-mu? Wahh berarti kau bisa dibimbing oleh-nya, Tao-ah,"kata Luhan-ge "Sungjae, bukankah lebih baik kau masuk kekelas yang lain daripada masuk kekelas Tao? Kelas Tao terlihat sudah begitu banyak murid. Aku saja sampai lelah ketika melihat daftar nama-nya,"

"Tapi.. tapi aku mau sekelas dengan Tao hyung, hyung,"kata Sungjae

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya mau saja,"balas Sungjae sambil menampilkan senyum miring-nya (?)

"Yakk! Yook Sungjae!"

-TBC-

Udah panjang belum part ini? .-. Kalau belum panjang maaf, mungkin aku ga bakat bikin FF panjang-panjng u,u Part ini awal-nya mau kubikin 8 halaman aja, tapi jadi kebablasan 11 halaman deh .-.v Di part ini aku masukkin JaeMin couple (?) *aku asal bikin nama itu .-.v* yaitu couple SungjaexMinhyuk dari BTOB. Entah kenapa aku suka sama pair itu. Apalagi abis liat video di-youtube yang judul-nya '**Sungjae aegyo & Minhyuk reaction**' ya ampun itu couple… unyu sekaliii xD Maap kalo ada yang ga suka sama pair itu, atau ngeshipperin PenJae couple/MinKwang couple, aku cuma mau masukkin mereka biar tambah rame aja. *plakk *ditendangMinhyukamaSungjae* *Sungjae: Jadi maksud lo gue sama Minhyuk hyung cuma perame (?) doang gitu?* *Author: *ngangguk-ngangguk* #abaikan

Sekali lagi maaf kalo kurang puas sama part ini. Aku aja ngerjainnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk T_T Gomawo buat yang udah review part selanjut-nya *bow* RnR please? :3


End file.
